


A 221B Breakfast

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: Sherlock does not eat breakfast.  He hardly eats at all.  That changes one day, thanks to Rosie.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	A 221B Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B ficlet, 221 words and the last starting with B.  
> For Kat's Sherlock Fandom vs 2020 collection.

John looks up from his tea to see Sherlock exiting the bedroom, clad in the bright purple pajamas that Rosie had given him for Christmas. Sherlock yawns, stretches, and sits down opposite John, muttering the usual 'good morning' while running his fingers through the already unruly bedhead curls. Following behind him is Rosie, chatting away to Shivers, the dog, as she enters the kitchen.  
"So then, Rosie, your favorite for breakfast?", John asks, heading to the refrigerator for the pancake mix.  
"Oh, no, daddy! We are having papa's favorite today!"  
John isn't sure what to make of this, as Sherlock doesn't eat breakfast, except for the occasional biscuit. "Eating a heavy breakfast just makes me want to take a nap after I've just woken up", Sherlock would always say. So John had stopped pestering him. Most mornings Sherlock sipped tea while John and Rosie had, well, whatever Rosie wanted that day.  
As John turns back to the table, Rosie is setting cereal bowls for each of them. His interest is piqued as Sherlock tries to appear oblivious to the situation. She then begins fishing about in the lowest cupboard, from which appears in her hands an extra large rectangular carton. She squeals in delight as she holds it up for John to see.  
"Honey Nut Cheerios!! A bee on the box!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff. I take Honey Nut Cheerios to snack on at work, and the idea for this ficlet just popped in my head when I noticed the bee on the box.


End file.
